A HikaKao Christmas Special
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot for the twincest fans like me :3. Hope you enjoy my Christmas gift to you all! Rated T for some kissing and a little cuddling. Don't like yaoi? Don't read.


It was Christmas Eve and the streets were busy with last minute shoppers. Snow was falling gently, causing the streets to give off a soft glow. Two ginger teenagers, twins, were walking down the boulevard in Tokyo. They were doing some window shopping and picking up a few things for the Host Club. The younger twin, Kaoru, shivered slightly against the cold as snow dusted his bright colored ginger hair. His nose was a soft rose hue as were his cheeks. Hikaru, the eldest of the pair, put a warm and protective arm around his shoulders. "Cold?" He asked, tilting his brother's face to face him. Kaoru nodded, wiping his runny nose with his coat sleeve. "A little bit." He replied with a sneeze. "Let's get you home before you get sick, yeah?" Hikaru asked, laying a gentle kiss on his cheek. Kaoru nodded and blushed. Hikaru smiled and led his brother towards the road, pulling out his phone to call their limo driver. After five minutes of waiting, the large limo pulled up next to the pair, allowing them to climb inside. Kaoru climbed in, rubbing his nose again. Hikaru climbed in and sat next to him. "Oi, turn up the heat. Kaoru's catching a cold." The older twin ordered the driver. "Yes, Master." The driver said and turned up the heat. "Better?" The older twin asked his brother, a worried expression crossing his features. "Y-Yeah." Kaoru responded, sneezing. This wasn't a good sign. Hikaru rushed his brother in as soon as the limo pulled up next to their massive estate. The older brother wasted no time whisking Kaoru up to their room. Hikaru tucked his brother into bed, turned on the heater and sat next to his other half. "Want some hot chocolate?" He asked, panting from running around so much. Kaoru nodded childishly. "With little marshmallows and a candy cane in it." He said, sounding very much like a child. Hikaru grinned. Honestly, could his brother get any cuter? "You got it." He said, kissing his twin's forehead and walking towards the door to their bedroom. Kaoru grabbed his hand. "No, stay." He said in a small voice. "Please?" Hikaru paused, smiling warmly. "What about your hot chocolate?" He asked, sitting beside him on the bed. "Let the maids get it. I'm cold." The younger twin said, shivering. Hikaru chuckled and laid down next to his twin and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. He cuddled up to him and smiled. "Is this what you wanted, Kao?" He asked in a teasing tone, smirking. The younger blushed. "Sh-shut up." He muttered. Hikaru chuckled. "Merry Christmas, baby brother." He said, closing his eyes and curled up with Kaoru.

The next morning, Kaoru woke up to the grinning face of Hikaru. He jumped slightly, not fully expecting this. "Morning, Kaoru. Merry Christmas!" He shouted, holding a present on his lap. He was dressed in some red and green plaid pants and a red long sleeve. He wore a Santa Claus hat on his head with a sprig of mistletoe bobbing on the end. He was grinning like a child. Kaoru could help but laugh at his brother's appearance. "Laugh at me, will you?!" The older twin growled playfully as he began tickling his brother senseless. Kaoru's breathing hitched in between laughs and tears of joy flowed from his amber eyes. Without warning, Hikaru seized his chance to kiss the younger twin and handing the present to Kaoru. "For me?" He asked, voice strained due to laughing. Hikaru nodded with a Cheshire cat grin. Kaoru grinned back as he tore into the box. Inside was a locket made of real gold. "Oh, Hikaru..." The younger began. " Open it." Hikaru said with a smile. Kaoru did what he was told. Inside the heart was a picture of the two of them with the engraving "To my beloved Kaoru," inside. "H-Hikaru. It's beautiful." Kaoru said and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck. "Thank you." He whispered. Hikaru pulled away after a few minutes and kissed Kaoru, smiling. "You're welcome. I love you." He said. "I-I love you too." Kaoru said. "Oh! I-I didn't get a chance to get you anything." He said, eyes watering. Hikaru smiled lightly and hugged him tightly. "Kaoru. I want you to listen to me and listen good. I don't need a present from you to be happy. You're all I need." He said. Kaoru cried happily and all was right with the world.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, everyone :3. Sorry if this sucked, but I wanted to write something for Christmas :p. Anyways, please appreciate it as it is 11:41 P.M on Christmas Eve where I am. I'm extremely tired and I just wanted to type this up real quick. Merry Christmas to you all and Happy Holidays!


End file.
